Confidents
by Chocolaify
Summary: Une jeune rousse qui en a marre de voir celui qu'elle aime en aimer une autre. Un jeune homme qui est paumé dans des sentiments qui ne lui apportent rien de bon. Ils seront confidents. Pendant une seule nuit. ... Ou plus?


D'un geste brusque elle effaça les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage.

Elle détestait cette jalousie qui l'étreignait dès qu_'il _osait regarder Cho Chang.

Elle détestait la confiance qu'_il _lui portait. Elle détestait le fait qu'_il _ait fait d'elle sa confidente.

Un rire cynique lui échappa.

Sa confidente. Voilà ce qu'elle était pour lui. La petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Ron étant trop stupide pour comprendre les sentiments du survivant, celui-ci se confiait à elle.

Si Hermione ne passait pas tout son temps à lire des livres, Harry ne lui parlerait même pas.

Elle détestait ce rôle de confidente.

Elle détestait entendre celui qu'elle aimait dire qu'il aimait une autre. L'entendre décrire la beauté de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Ce cœur qui aurait pu lui appartenir à elle.

.

Ses pas se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. Son refuge.

Sa chevelure rousse flamboyait à la lumière de la lune.

Elle détestait ces bals ridicules qui avaient lieu tellement souvent que cela en devenait invraisemblable. Elle s'était éclipsée du bal lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Cho Chang embrasser Harry Potter.

Cedric Diggory était à peine mort qu'elle se précipitait sur Harry.

Lui, aveuglé par son amour lui sautait dans les bras.

Encore une larme s'échappa. Encore une.

.

Elle avait enfin atteint le haut de la tour et elle s'assit contre une colonne et se mit à fixer les étoiles.

Cela l'avait toujours calmé de fixer le ciel d'ici. Elle était dans son refuge et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de silence.

Instant de silence qui fut interrompu par une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

-Weasley?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à une vitesse grand V et elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

_Blaise Zabini._

_._

Le petit chien de la fouine. Autrement dit le "meilleur" ami de Draco Malfoy. Si celui-ci pouvait vraiment avoir des amis.

Elle fit une moue dégoutée et s'apprêta à partir pour éviter une remarque déplaisante ayant un rapport avec sa pauvreté lorsque le jeune homme constata un fait qui la gêna au plus haut point.

-Tu pleures.

Elle répondit automatiquement même si son mensonge était ridicule.

-Non.

Le serpentard arqua un sourcil ne sachant s'il devait être moqueur ou tout simplement perplexe.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle évita son regard et demanda agacée:

-Bon. C'est bon. Je pleure. J'avoue! Maintenant, voudrais-tu me faire le plaisir de me laisser passer?

-Non.

Offusquée et perplexe elle le fusilla du regard.

-Comment ça non? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de m'embêter?

-Non.

Cette réponse la laissa sans voix. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle s'attendait à une remarque méchante peut-être. À une explication éventuellement. Mais surement pas à un simple "non".

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

En posant cette question il s'était assis. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et voyant qu'aucune insulte n'avait encore franchit les lèvres du jeune homme et qu'elle n'avait VRAIMENT rien de mieux à faire elle s'exécuta.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Sa voix était moins agressive, mais tout de même extrêmement froide.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du serpentard.

-Tu as peur du méchant serpentard?

Elle rougit un peu mais répondit avec fierté.

-Peur? De toi? Jamais de la vie! C'est juste que.. " Elle hésita un instant en essayant d'évaluer Blaise. " Je suis persuadée que chaque mot que je te dis... Tu diras tout à Malfoy." Elle cracha presque le dernier mot.

_Malfoy. _La personne la plus détestable au monde. [D'après Ginny Weasley. Surement pas d'après moi.. . ] Il se moquait toujours d'elle, de Ron, d'Hermione et de.. Et voilà! Ses pensées viraient de nouveau du côté de Harry. De Harry qui devait être en train de.. Un sentiment de nausée s'installa en elle.. Perdre sa virginité.

Blaise semblait avoir remarqué son malaise mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Il prit la parole bien décidée à ne pas paraître comme un simple toutou de Draco.

-C'est faux. Je te jure que Draco ne saura rien de cette soirée. De toute façon, tu te trompes à son sujet. Tu ne le connais pas. C'est mon meilleur ami et.. " Il se renfrogna un peu face au sourire moqueur de la jeune rousse mais continua sa tirade. "Bref. Tu peux me parler en toute confiance."

.

Lui-même trouvait ses mots ridicules mais même ses amis savaient qu'il avait un petit faible pour la rousse qui était également une traitre-à-son-sang. Il se promit qu'après cette soirée il ne parlerait plus à cette traitre-à-son-sang. Sa mère avait déjà assez de problèmes sans que son fils ne s'amourache d'une_ Weasley_.

Elle par contre souriait. Parler à quelqu'un de ses sentiments était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis.. Depuis Tom Riddle. Egalement appelé Voldemort et Tu-Sais-qui. Malfoy senior lui avait discrètement refilé un carnet qui étrangement contenait comme.. Un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort plus jeune, Tom Riddle Jedusor, pendant sa première année.

Elle était déjà amoureuse de Harry à se moment-là, le connaissant par l'intermédiaire de son frère. Elle s'était confiée à ce carnet comme toute autre fille l'aurait fait avec un journal intime sauf que la différence était que ce carnet là, il répondait. Elle lui avait confié tous ses sentiments pour Harry, de tout. Depuis cela elle n'avait plus jamais parlé de ses "_secrets_" avec les autres.

.

-Donnes moi une bonne raison de te faire confiance et de te dire la raison de ces larmes.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Parce que vu ta présence ici, tu n'as personne d'autre à qui te confier.

Comme surprise en plein méfait elle ouvrit les yeux trèès grand. Puis avec la même rapidité elle se renfrogna puis réfléchit un instant. Le jeune homme avait effectivement raison, elle n'avait pas d'autre confident. Et puis, il avait juré que rien de cette conversation ne sortirait au grand jour alors.. Pourquoi pas?

Au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle n'avait souhaité que cela. Que quelqu'un vienne. Soit son confident. Son prince charmant. Elle avait lu pleins d'histoire avec des belles fins. Avec des princes charmants tellement charmants qu'elle en tombait amoureuse juste par les histoires.

Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un serpentard, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy plus précisément vienne pour se proposer en tant que confident.

"Et puis zut!" pensa-t-elle. "Il ne sera mon confident que pour cette nuit!"

Ce fut donc avec un sourire paisible qu'elle se tourna vers son futur-confident.

.

-Je.. Comment dire? J'ai officiellement fait mes adieux avec mes sentiments pour.." Elle hésita un instant mais continua décidée à se confier à quelqu'un. " Harry."

En attendant une réaction du jeune homme elle se reprocha d'avoir bu le liquide inconnu que lui avait proposé Lavender Brown. Elle s'était confiée à un serpentard qui allait surement tout raconter au reste de sa maison, l'humilier...

-Je vois. " Le jeune homme avait interrompu son flux de pensée et elle le fixait désormais attentivement attendant une suite. "Tu l'as vu embrasser Cho Chang et tu as définitivement abandonné c'est ça?"

C'était incroyable. Il avait exactement su comment elle avait pensé. Il avait dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison à l'expression de la jeune fille car il enchaîna.

-"Il y a quelques mois encore j'aimais Pansy. Mais lorsqu'elle a prit son courage à deux mains et qu'elle a demandé à Draco de sortir avec elle j'ai définitivement abandonné. Comme toi. Sur le moment cela semble vraiment douloureux mais la douleur part assez rapidement. Moi par exemple je me suis rendu compte que.." Il semblait s'être mordu la langue parce que soudainement il se tut.

Perplexe, elle pencha la tête et lui demanda:

-Tu t'es rendu compte que.. ?

Il sembla réfléchir un certain instant avant de répondre sérieux à sa question.

-Je me suis rendu compte que le nom de famille n'était pas tout ce qui comptait.

Il ne la regardait plus à présent. Son regard semblait fixer une étoile au hasard et Ginny Weasley sut qu'elle avait été désignée par cette "_confession_".

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre mais le silence ne la dérangeait pas. Les mots de Blaise se répétait dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'était calmée et les larmes de toute à l'heure ainsi que la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée au fond de son cœur n'était que mauvais souvenir. La présence du jeune homme avait pour effet sur elle de la calmer et de lui transmettre de la bonne humeur.

Elle sourit en remarquant que ces phénomènes était les mêmes que dans les histoires à la guimauve qu'elle lisait toujours. Non, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse en une soirée..

Surtout si le jeune homme en question s'était comporté en connard jusqu'à ce moment.

_Jusqu'à ce moment._ Il était vrai que pendant cette soirée, il avait été plus que galant. Ginny se rendit compte que elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu Blaise. Dans sa tête il n'avait toujours été que le chiot de Malfoy. Elle se rendit à présent compte qu'il avait toujours été assez silencieux en comparaison avec ses camarades de classe. Il ne l'avait pas autant insultée que les autres..

Elle se rendit soudainement compte que le jeune homme la fixait et rougit tellement que ses cheveux eurent l'air clair et rose en comparaison. [NDA: Le rapport avec le rose? Aucune idée. Me demandez pas. u.u] Quand quelqu'un avait eu un tel effet sur elle la dernière fois?

Elle sut directement la réponse. La dernière fois qu'elle avait réagi ainsi remontait à loin. Harry l'avait complimentée au début de sa troisième année. Elle avait été rouge pendant le reste de la journée.

Le point qui la tracassait était que d'après ses propres pensées.. Elle était amoureuse de Blaise Zabini. Ce qui était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

.

-Cela t'es déjà arrivée d'avoir l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne?

Elle eut encore une fois cette grimace d'enfant démasqué. Se pourrait-il qu'il lisait dans ses pensées? Ou pensait-il à Pansy? Cette possibilité provoqua en elle un sentiment étrange de haine. Mais non. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Juste cette pensée suffit à calmer ce sentiment désagréable qui l'avait emparé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment Est-ce qu'elle avait pu passer de "Oh non pas ce sale serpentard!" à "J'éspère qu'il n'aime plus Pansy!" en une demi-heure oups. Une heure et demi à peine!?

Pendant qu'elle se battait avec ses conflits intérieur ce pauvre Blaise attendait une réponse et commença à pouffer parce que de son point de vu.. La raison pourquoi Ginny avait l'air si pensive était forcément qu'elle ne trouvait pas de réponse à sa question.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se souvint qu'elle était censée répondre à sa question ce qu'elle fit instantanément.

-Oui. Je connais tout à fait cela." Elle soupira.

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais plus Harry Potter?" Il leva un sourcil. Il avait l'air un peu vexé.

Sa réponse fusa avant qu'elle puisse réfléchir.

-Oh mais ce n'était pas de Harry que je parlais." Elle se rendit compte de l'étendue de sa phrase et posa instinctivement ses deux mains sur la bouche.

Intrigué et un peu renfrogné il continua de la questionner.

-Qui est donc le heureux élu? Se pourrait-il que ma question t'ai fait réaliser quelque chose? Ou as-tu juste déjà avant eu un faible pour un autre garçon également?"

Elle vira au cramoisie et répondit en articulant chaque syllabe.

-Je.. Non. Je n'ai pas eu de faible pour un autre garçon avant Harry. Euhm. Ta question.. M'as fait m'interroger sur de qui tu parlais. Alors de qui parlais tu?"

-Ne changes pas du sujet aussi facilement!" Il sourit malicieusement avant de continuer."De plus j'ai posé la question en premier. Je te promets que je répondrais à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne.

-Je parlais de quelqu'un que je ne peux pas, rationnellement, aimer. Mais comment dire? Lorsque j'ai crus qu'il en aimait une autre je me suis sentis trahie. Mais c'est juste impossible. On est pas dans une histoire pleine de guimauve! Si?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'on l'est. Dans un roman pleins de guimauve je veux dire.

Elle fit un petit sourire et pensa au fait que Blaise n'avait pas le droit de parler de cette discussion. Si elle se déclarait maintenant et qu'elle se recevait sont plus gros râteau, son premier aussi, personne ne serait au courant. Mais voulait-elle courir le risque de perdre son confident? Elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle se déclare maintenant parce que sinon elle ne le ferait jamais.

-Si je te disais que c'est un serpentard, que c'est un idiot, qu'il a réussi à me mettre dans cet était ridicule et niais en une soirée.. Tu répondrais quoi?" Elle le fixait en plantant ses yeux dans les yeux du brun.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du serpentard. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis il prit un air amusé. "Et puis zut. Maman dit toujours que elle préfère me voir faire n'importe quoi que de me voir malheureux." pensa-t-il en souriant face à ses propres pensées.

-Je pense que je ferais ça.

Il se pencha et embrassa la jeune fille.

Leur lèvres se frôlèrent tout d'abord mais assez rapidement leur baiser devint plus sauvage plus hargneux. Ginny ferma les yeux et profita du moment.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle ne pensait absolument pas à Harry. Elle avait même oublié qu'elle s'était promis de ne parler que à Blaise pendant cette seule ne pensait qu'à son prince charmant à elle. Elle béni toutes les histoires à la guimauve. Elle avait eut la sienne et même si elle ne savait pas si elle allait avoir le courage d'assumer ses sentiments devant ses frères et ses parents elle savait que tant qu'elle aurait son confident à elle, elle surmonterait toutes les épreuves qui se poserait à elle.

_Comme dans les histoires à la guimauve que sa mère lui lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant._

.

**C'était mon premier OS! Un peu beaucoup guimauve mais bon j'aime bien ce terme et puis tout le monde devrait avoir droit à son happy end à la guimauve nan?**

**Donc reviewez s'il vous plait! Que ça vous ait plus ou pas. Parce que les critiques m'aideront à l'avenir. **

**Gros bisou, **

**CHOCOLAIFY.**


End file.
